Drain Away
by fallingthephobia
Summary: It was the only time Light Yagami had ever used the Death Note for personal game. lightxofc


_**Drain Away**_

The cool evening of the spring night lulled him into a deep, pensive thought process. The dusk of the sun peaked over the horizon, giving on last look at the land before collapsing under the mighty weight of the world. He felt he could sympathize with it; he understood the horrendous pressure placed on his shoulders for the little sin he'd committed.

Light Yagami hated criminals, but he was one. He was the most infamous of them all, KIRA. Light understood that what he was doing was nothing but a load of hypocrisy, piling high onto the metaphorical holding sacks of his shoulder. He understood what he was doing was no different than those that he was eradicating, but it was easier to have one criminal instead of millions, right?

Even God sinned; he knew he could do it. Light knew he could succeed in passing judgement on others, become the God he wanted to be. It was merely Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs; he needed to be God to complete his need for self-actualization. He was simply born to be God.

The grass bent to his will beneath his feet, the petals of the cherry blossoms fell of their branches to his every whim; every thought. The trees wilted when he found them fit to, and the flowers withered away until nothingness...

_"You're a fool, Light Yagami. Did you actually think you could get away with it?" she admonished, curling up into a ball more so. The action greatly opposed the indignant and angered tone of her voice, overlain with the thickness of the pain. Hard, chestnut, almost onyx, eyes stared back at him._

_"Quiet, Sakae," he seethed, clutching at the worn faux-leather cover of his prized note. Her bitter laughter would forever haunt his realm of dreams._

* * *

_"Are you going to kill me, too?" Sakae asked calmly. Light turned his auburn eyes in her direction, taking in her appearance. Her short black hair fell collectively around her face, pulled backwards into a low ponytail at the base of her neck. Thin, dark wire frames circled around her equally shaded eyes, full of indifference._

_Her lips twisted into an indolent smile. "Allow me to rephrase that; if you were KIRA, would you kill me?"_

_Light turned back to her, a securely discombobulated facade in place. "What do you mean?" he asked, attempting his very best to be confused an unsure. Sakae had always been an irritating and lethargic woman. She had a smart mouth, and a smart thought process. Light knew that she could be a potential rival._

_Sakae did not relinquish her smile, "KIRA kills criminals, does he not?"_

_Light nodded, albeit uneasily and unsure._

_"I am a thief; does that make me a criminal?" she slouched forward more in her chair, brushing the bony fingers of her small hands around her neck. From inside the collar of her shirt, a golden chain fell into the rich scarlet cotton of her shirt. A little trinket he'd gotten for one of Sayu's birthdays hung in place, glimmering white from the shine of the overhead light._

* * *

**_"Light, why do you insist on dating me?" Sakae asked, taking a seat elegantly on the street side bench. Her pink cheeks flushed from the coldness of the winter weather, a zebra-colored scarf wrapped around her neck. A black hat clasped firmly to the circumference of her head. Her white jacket melted into her small curves; kept her warm. Not minding the skirt, stockings, and slip-ons, she looked perfectly prepared for the winter weather._**

**_Light took a seat next to her on the algid bench. The icy quality of the air penetrated his jeans, making his thighs feel like the frozen water. He clutched his hands together inside the smooth polyester of his dark down jacket, zipped up to his throat. His auburn hair fell to the shape of his head, puffs of white exhalations coming from between his lips. He didn't respond to her question._**

**_"I mean--" she halted, biting her lower lip. "_Everyone_ knows you're with Misa Amane," she finished, her nervousness an uncharacteristic trait of her current mood._**

**_"Misa and I are not 'official.' We are just dating like you and I."_**

**_Sakae let a small smile rest on her crimson painted lips._**

Light took another step forward, unsure of what the world would have in store for him by the next day. The note was ready, occupied by the many names of people who would soon die for their injustice. He had the plans marked with both shinigami, they were ready with the signals to strip away their memories at any given moment.

The wind blew, and his tan button-up, long-sleeved shirt suddenly felt like a second skin. More pink petals scattered to the ground.

_'You asked me if KIRA would kill you, Sakae.'_

Losing his grip carelessly, the Death Note fell to the ground. The wind blew the cover open with a ferocious blast of air, flipping the pages until it died down. On that page was a single name scribbled in legible kanji.

Sakae Yamamoto...

_Light looked at Sakae, one of the two women he'd been dating repeatedly over the past few weeks. He felt no remorse in his heart, not a second thought in his head. Aware of his next actions, the pen clutched tightly in his hand, he etched away at the top of the paper with at utmost seriousness and equanimity. The stolen necklace dangled freely from her neck._

_"If you stole from someone important to him, perhaps..." he spoke, taking on a tone she much did herself. Surprised, she looked at him. Her analytical eyes watched as he wrote something down, folding the notebook shut._

_"Really, now?" she inquired incredulously._

_He didn't respond to her question, but his stoic look was enough._

_In an airy tone, she whispered, "And I did..." Her eyes filled with some unidentifiable emotion, widening with possible terror. When he did not respond to her look, cackle evilly, or something of the sort, her eyes narrowed. She looked at him much like a sheep would at the slaughterhouse._

_Then, an inconceivable pain ruptured in her bosom. Her hand rushed to it, clutching in a tight fist as if she were soothing the pain. Her heart beat erratically with such a force, her chest was almost ready to explode. Her lungs felt like millions of kilograms had been placed on them. A tightness of the blood-deprived arteries burned her left arm. Her stomach churned with unwanted parasitic beings. Sakae could taste the bile on the back of her tongue. The pupils of her eyes dilated to such a great degree, the dark irises couldn't be seen anymore. Sakae opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She fell to the ground, curling up in a fetal position, her small tongue darting out to wet her lips. She wasted her last words on him._

_"You're a fool... Light Yagami... Did you actually think... You could get away with it?"_

_Angered by her response, her audacity to do what she had done to anger the god KIRA greatly, he silenced her rudely. "Quiet, Sakae."_

_Her last breath came out in a bitter laugh, the one that haunted his nightmares. Sakae fell limp on the floor, and he could only stare at her corpse._

"The answer is yes."

He bent forward to pick up the note, folding it closed. The black cover shimmered with the off-white letters staring back at him.

**_Death Note._**

Light Yagami had no regrets.

* * *

**Author's Ending Note:** The formatting and events occuring in this are a bit off, but I suppose it will do. This was written for a oneshot contest hosted by Siruru of Quizilla!. It won second place. I'm so proud. -Tear.- It was also inspired by a son by Dir en grey, and because I'm lacking creativity, it shall share the title of said song.

Please review?

* * *


End file.
